Data transmission is important in many technical fields, including RFID (“radio frequency identification”) systems. In a data transmission system involving multiple transmission channels, over which signals are sent, problems with common mode interferences can occur. This term describes a signal disturbing phenomenon that can appear when a plurality of signal leads are influenced by a interference signal in the same manner.
WO 2005/011139 discloses an electronic circuit to reduce noise in a digital subscriber loop. In order to reduce noise in telecommunications made over an unshielded twisted pair of metallic conductors, an active electronic circuit for a two-to-four wire hybrid circuit reduces common mode signals without recourse to inductive components. The hybrid has a balance network that dynamically alters its impedance to closely balance with the two wire line impedance. Residual common mode signals are cancelled. Resistors are connected to the wires and the circuit generates a high impedance to differential mode signals and a virtual ground to common mode signals.
However, conventional data transmission systems suffer from insufficient signal quality due to the influence of interference signals.